1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly, to a mounting device which mounts members to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mounting device is used for mounting a liquid-crystal panel, for example, to another member. For example, a liquid panel is placed between an exterior member of a portable device and a substrate and mounted directly to the substrate so as to simplify the manufacturing process and reduce the cost of manufacturing. Such construction is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-210407.
However, in the case that an impact experienced by the portable device is transferred directly to the liquid crystal panel, the impact is also felt on the attached portions of the liquid crystal panel since the substrate also has weight, so both the liquid crystal panel as well as the substrate may be cracked.